vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Reeks 2
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Reeks_2" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Seizoen 2 is de reeks die loopt van 31 augustus 1992 tot 28 mei 1993. Het seizoen telt 180 afleveringen. Tijdens dit seizoen wordt Generiek 1 aangepast, waarin de volgende personages worden opgenomen: Ben Van der Venne en Albert Thielens. Verder dit seizoen maken we kennis met Willem Delfosse, Liliane Faes, Didier De Kunst, Jean-Michel Le Croix, Maxim De Pauw, Gerard Van de Caveye, Gwen, Hendrik Jacobs, Frank Block, Patty, Staf en Lovely Van der Venne. De personages die gedurende dit seizoen verdwijnen zijn Marleen Van den Bossche, Pierrot Cockelaere, Birgit Van den Sompel, Dirk Cockelaere en Mohammed El Faroussi. 302065_10150354707077491_179278832490_8052012_104163654_n.jpg 'Verhaallijnen' Verkeersongeval (deel 2) Na het verkeersongeval heeft Guido geen gevoel meer in zijn benen. Er wacht hem een lange revalidatie in het ziekenhuis. Ook thuis moet Guido nog enkele weken in een rolstoel blijven zitten. Nadien leert hij met de hulp van Marie-Rose terug wandelen. Nu Guido lange tijd buiten strijd is, neemt Marie-Rose de touwtjes in handen bij VDB Electronics. Dit is dik tegen de zin van Jan en Babette. Jan hoopte namelijk dat hij CEO ad-interim mocht zijn. Maison Marie-Rose Wanneer Guido aan de betere hand is, wil Marie-Rose een nieuwe wending geven aan haar leven. Hierdoor besluit ze haar eigen modebedrijf op te starten. Hiervoor krijgt Marie-Rose hulp van Gerard. Alles gaat heel snel want niet veel later wordt 'Maison Marie-Rose' effectief opgestart. Ook Veronique krijgt de kriebels te pakken en begint samen te werken met haar moeder. Deze samenwerking verloopt echter niet altijd even vlot. Tweedehandszaak Walter en zijn nichtje Marleen starten samen een tweedehandszaak met kleding voor de armere bevolking uit hun gemeenschap. De dood van Birgit Peter wordt naar de gevangenis gebracht en wordt wekenlang in voorarrest gehouden voor de verkrachting van Birgit. Uiteindelijk wordt hij vrijgesproken omdat er geen bewijzen zijn tegen hem. Later begint Birgit een relatie met Picasso waardoor ze veel in de omgeving van Picasso's vrienden vertoeft. Ze blijft Peter ervan verdenken haar verkracht te hebben. Niet veel later krijgt men schokkend nieuws te horen: Birgit werd vermoord. Het huwelijk van Marleen en Ben Marleen wordt verliefd op Ben en trouwt met hem. Toch mist er nog iets in hun leven: een kind. Doordat Marleen geen kinderen kan krijgen, begint het koppel te denken aan adoptie. Het huwelijk van Anna en Albert Na de dood van Pierre is Anna een lange tijd vrijgezel geweest. Op een dag ontmoet ze weduwnaar Albert in het ziekenhuis. De twee worden verliefd en trouwen met elkaar. De dochters van Albert, Liesbeth en Rina, maken kennis met hun stiefmoeder. Nadien gaan Anna en Albert met een cruise op huwelijksreis naar de Middellandse Zee. De scheiding van Jan en Monique Er komen steeds meer problemen binnen het huwelijk van Jan en Monique. Jan kan niet weerstaan aan de verleidingen van Babette. Wanneer Monique zijn kantoor binnenstapt, betrapt ze haar man in een vrijpartij met zijn secretaresse. Voor Monique is de maat vol: ze vraagt de scheiding aan. Ondertussen pakt Monique haar spullen en vertrekt naar een ander huis. Mieke en Bart zijn blij dat de ruzies tussen hun ouders eindelijk zijn gestopt. Dementie Simonne verandert plotseling compleet van karakter. Ze is voortdurend prikkelbaar en wordt snel boos op haar echtgenoot. Na een onderzoek komt de familie te weten dat Simonne dement aan het worden is. De weken nadien takelt ze verder af en wordt ze zelfs een gevaar voor zichzelf. François beslist uiteindelijk om haar naar een rusthuis te brengen. Een tijd later overlijdt Simonne in het rusthuis. De komst van Didier Didier maakt zijn opwachting als rechter. Wanneer Monique hem leert kennen, heeft ze meteen een oogje op Didier. Later worden de twee een koppel en trekt ze samen met Bart en Mieke bij Didier in. Rita ontspoort Na de dood van haar zoontje Pierrot gaat het snel bergaf met Rita. Ze ziet het leven totaal niet meer zitten. Rita kan er ook niet meer met Dirk over praten. Hij stoot zich steeds meer en meer van haar af. Peter naar het leger Na zijn verblijf in de gevangenis en de valse beschuldigingen wil Peter een nieuwe wending aan zijn leven geven. Hij beslist om in het leger te gaan, maar krijgt het daar al gauw aan de stok met zijn overste. De ontvoering van Guido (deel 1) Guido krijgt al een tijdje verschillende bedreigingen. Hij wordt verkozen als ereburger van de stad en bovendien haalt VDB Electronics de ene overwinning na de andere. Op een dag is Guido spoorloos verdwenen. Marie-Rose en Peter krijgen nadien een videocassette van de ontvoerders: Guido zit vastgeketend op de grond en wordt geslagen door onbekenden. Inspecteur Jacobs wordt ingeschakeld om Guido veilig terug te vinden. De adoptie van Lovely (deel 1) Marleen en Ben hebben een dochtertje geadopteerd: Lovely. Het is een Afrikaantje en beiden zijn enorm trots op hun beslissing. Wanneer Marleen het huis uit gaat om een fles jenever te gaan kopen, wordt ze aangereden door een auto. 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' ProfielFrancoisSeizoen2.jpg|'François'|link=François Van den Bossche Simonne.png|'Simonne'|link=Simonne Vercauteren 185px-Walter1.png|'Walter'|link=Walter Dierckx AnnaProfielSeizoen2.jpg|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx ProfielJanSeizoen2.jpg|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche Seizoen2 MarieRoseCEO7.jpg|'Monique'|link=Monique Stevens 185px-Rita.png|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche 480px-Guido.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van Den Bossche marie-Rose2.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter ProfielMarleenSeizoen2.jpg|'Marleen'|link=Marleen Van den Bossche 185px-Bart1.png|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche 185px-Mieke1.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterProfielSeizoen2.jpg|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche 185px-Veronique.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche BenProfielSeizoen2.jpg|'Ben'|link=Ben Van der Venne ProfielAlbertSeizoen2.jpg|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens 'Nevenpersonages' Profiel herman.PNG|'Herman'|link=Herman De Bie Profiel jean-pierre.PNG|'Jean-Pierre'|link=Jean-Pierre Langens Profiel julienne.PNG|'Julienne'|link=Julienne Vandenabeele Profiel chantal.PNG|'Chantal'|link=Chantal Profiel babette.PNG|'Babette'|link=Babette Van Tichelen Picasso.png|'Picasso'|link=Picasso Van Assche Profiel willy.PNG|'Willy'|link=Willy De Clippeleire 180px-Mia.png|'Mia'|link=Mia Dondeyne ProfielBirgitSeizoen2.jpg|'Birgit'|link=Birgit Van den Sompel WillemProfielSeizoen2.jpg|'Willem'|link=Willem Delfosse Lilianeprofiel.png|'Liliane'|link=Liliane Faes Didier intrede.png|'Didier'|link=Didier De Kunst Jean michel.PNG|'Jean-Michel'|link=Jean-Michel Le Croix 1000px-Maxime_vroeger.png|'Maxim'|link=Maxim De Pauw Gerard.png|'Gerard'|link=Gerard Van de Caveye Profiel gwen1.PNG|'Gwen'|link=Gwen Jacobs.png|'Hendrik'|link=Hendrik Jacobs ProfielPolitieSeizoen2.jpg|'Frank'|link=Frank Block 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' pierrot.png|'Pierrot'|link=Pierrot Cockelaere Profiel dirk.PNG|'Dirk'|link=Dirk Cockelaere ProfielGust S1.png|'Gust'|link=Gust De Kimpe Adrienne.png|'Adrienne'|link=Adrienne ProfielS1.jpg|'Abdil'|link=Abdil 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' Meer informatie over gastpersonages uit het 2de seizoen die geen eigen pagina hebben, vind je hier. ProfielLiesbeth2.jpg|'Rina'|link=Rina Thielens ProfielDochterAlbert2.jpg|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Thielens PattySeizoen2Profiel.jpg|'Patty'|link=Patty ProfielStafSeizoen2.jpg|'Staf'|link=Staf Lovely.PNG|'Lovely'|link=Lovely Van der Venne Agent1Profiel2.jpg|'Agent 1'|link=Agent 1 Agent2Profiel2.jpg|'Agent 2'|link=Agent 2 MagdaSeizoen2.png|'Magda'|link=Magda BaronSeizoen2.png|'Baron'|link=Baron RikS2.png|'Rik'|link=Rik Pauwels Begeleidster.png|'Begeleidster'|link=Begeleidster 'Recasts' 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen, zie hier. 'Families (23)' Voor een overzicht van de families, zie hier. 'Huwelijken en scheidingen' *Het huwelijk van Anna Dierckx en Albert Thielens *De scheiding van Jan Van den Bossche en Monique Stevens *Het huwelijk van Marleen Van den Bossche en Ben Van der Venne 'Geboortes en sterftes' *De dood van Pierrot Cockelaere *De dood van Marleen Van den Bossche *De dood van Birgit Van den Sompel 'Ondernemingen, verenigingen en clubs' 'Trivia' *Vanaf dit seizoen starten de modeverhaallijnen die anno 2019 nog steeds bestaan in de serie. *Dit seizoen werd midden 2019 gratis online aangeboden via VTM GO. 'Lees Meer' *'De begrafenis van Pierrot Cockelaere' *'Seizoen 2: Adoptie eindigt in drama' Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 2